El Clan de las Sombras
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Dos familias en medio de una guerra. Dos extraños sin nombre ni pasado, que contraen matrimonio obligados por el honor. Cuando la tragedia llama a la puerta, descubres que negociar con el infierno es la única opción. Amor u odio ¿Quién ganará?
1. Sentencia de muerte

Su padre estaba muerto.

Le había visto caer; justo un segundo antes de que Shinnosuke la sorprendiera con un golpe destinado a hacerle perder la conciencia el tiempo necesario para atarla y arrojarla sin miramientos a una de las bodegas más recónditas de la propiedad. Ella se encontraba allí ahora: una mordaza maloliente y áspera silenciaba sus labios, y unos finos, aunque efectivos lazos de cuero fabricados a partir de una de sus mejores fundas, sujetaban sus extremidades impidiéndole moverse. Tiró con fuerza de sus manos, intentando aflojar sus ataduras, pero sólo consiguió herir su piel.

La impotencia que sentía creaba un singular dolor, incrustado cual acero afilado en lo profundo de su alma, amenazando enloquecerla conforme el tiempo transcurría, inexorable, marcando el ritmo de la desgracia. Oleadas de amargura subían por su garganta, acrecentando su peculiar estado de ánimo. La rabia, la angustia y el dolor eran uno en su interior.

El combate no había terminado. Lo sabía porque aún podía escuchar el tintinear agudamente seco producido por el entrechocar de las armas. El sonido hacía renacer su esperanza por momentos; pero los gritos de agonía cimbraban sus entrañas, haciéndole temer lo peor.

Lágrimas de furia asomaron a sus ojos y escurrieron por su rostro otorgándole una pequeña dosis de calor a sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que lloraba desde el día en que su madre murió, asesinada también; aunque en aquella ocasión no pudo hacerlo más de diez segundos, ya que Nouma, uno de los hombres de su padre y su instructor personal, le había asestado un fuerte golpe en la cara ordenándole callar. La lección fue aprendida. Ahora, ese remoto recuerdo le devolvió la cordura y serenó su alma. Su mente se impuso sobre su agotamiento y su furia. No se degradaría de ese modo; honraría a su padre y a todos sus ancestros conservando la calma y enfrentando con valor su destino, cualquiera que este fuese.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo cualquier evidencia de su anterior debilidad. No lloraría, prometió, apretando los dientes contra su labio inferior hasta sentir dolor. Nunca más lo haría. Llorar no era una opción para la heredera de una tradición de combate tan poderosa. Desde su más tierna infancia no le habían enseñado otra cosa más que ser valiente y afrontar cualquier situación, por complicada que fuera, con frialdad y determinación. Sin embargo, resultaba difícil ser determinada cuando su existencia estaba hecha pedazos y se encontraba imposibilitada de actuar.

Angustiada, pensó en sus hermanas ¡Por los mil cielos! ¡Ellas ni siquiera podían defenderse! Kasumi habría estado en el jardín o quizá explorando el laberinto como lo hacía después de comer; y Nabiki sin duda se encontraba en el salón, intentando descubrir algún error en las caligrafías de los alumnos. ¡Maldición! Estaba segura de que ellas no habían conseguido escapar. Su desesperación hizo que tirara nuevamente de sus ataduras y, esta vez, no le importó el dolor, ni la sangre que brotó. ¡Tenía que liberarse! Prefería morir con honor que ser un trofeo para el vencedor. ¡Antes muerta que caer en manos del Clan Saotome!

No dudaba que fueran ellos. El saludo de desafío, materializado por la saeta diestramente clavada en el pecho de su padre, era la más clara prueba de la identidad de los asesinos: la flecha que reventó el corazón del patriarca del Clan Tendo estaba surcada con tres listas negras, símbolo distintivo del arquero personal del Daimyo de Kutsabara; todo ello significaba que el tirador era nada más y nada menos que el heredero del Clan Saotome.

Tenía razones para detestar con pasión ese nombre. Razones que había aprendido desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para pronunciar su primera palabra. El Clan Saotome eran jurado enemigo del Clan Tendo desde hacía tres generaciones. ¡Malditos fueran todos ellos! ¡Los odiaba! ¡Odiaba a Ranma Saotome! ¡Jamás le perdonaría por esto! Si el destino le concedía una sola oportunidad, se vengaría. No bajaría al abismo de la existencia, antes que la sangre de ese miserable purificara la hoja de su espada. ¡Lo juraba por su propio honor y por el de sus ancestros! ¡Por todos aquellos que estaban pasando a mejor vida en ese momento!

Los guerreros del Clan Saotome habían irrumpido en mitad de un entrenamiento de rutina, sin respetar el espacio más sagrado de la residencia, quebrando toda norma establecida para los enfrentamientos y revelando con ello que carecían de honor. Iban ataviados con las máscaras tradicionales de las campañas de sangre, lo cual no dejaba espacio para especular sobre sus intenciones. Una campaña de sangre siempre exigía el exterminio total y ella no dudaba que, en ese momento, los más débiles ya habían sido aniquilados.

No le sorprendía, pensó con profunda rabia y renovado odio. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Los Saotome no eran más que un puñado de bandoleros de baja estofa, amantes de la violencia y asesinos a sueldo. ¡Malditos! ¡Mil veces malditos! ¡Especialmente Ranma Saotome!. Suplicó a todos los kamis que pudieran escucharla, le concedieran la venganza sobre ese asesino.

Se prometió a sí misma sobrevivir, aliarse con los espíritus de la oscuridad de ser preciso; pero jamás, nunca, permitir que Ranma Saotome permaneciera con vida. El maldito arquero no escaparía de su destino. Ella lo vería morir bajo sus manos.

¡Lo juraba!


	2. Flecha perdida

La tierra lucía bastante húmeda, pero no debido al agua de lluvia, sino a la sangre derramada por cada leal guerrero en defensa de su honor y de su señor. Aquí y allá se veían rescoldos de lo que otrora fuera un bello y antiguo jardín, arruinado en cuestión de minutos por el descuido de los combatientes quienes, luchando por sus vidas, no habían tenido tiempo para mirar por dónde pisaban, o caían. La propiedad estaba destruída; y la familia que la poseía, exterminada; eso era lo único evidente para los testigos que permanecían con vida y se encontraban arracimados en el centro del desastre, rodeando al único superviviente de los asesinos.

─¿Dónde está la heredera? ─el que habló era un hombre joven; pero, tanto su voz como su firme postura, denotaban su liderazgo sobre el reducido grupo. Llevaba el rostro cubierto con un velo negro, y el resto de su atuendo tampoco tenía un solo toque de color.

─¡No lo sé! ─fue la pronta y esperada respuesta, el pánico evidente en el maduro rostro masculino, desprovisto ya de la máscara ritual. El guerrero interpelado, ataviado con los colores del Clan Saotome, sabía perfectamente que le aguardaba la muerte. Una muerte sin honor, por desgracia.

─Tienes que saberlo ─indicó su captor con voz fría, haciéndole entender con una simple inflexión de la voz, que no aceptaría jamás su respuesta─. Después de todo, veniste aquí para capturarla.

─¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Juro que no sé de qué habla! ─la protesta tenía un dejo de temor demasiado intenso para escapar a la fina percepción de cualquier guerrero, y dicho miedo era justificado plenamente, puesto que el interrogado se encontraba hundido en el terror más absoluto, gracias al gélido brillo de muerte que surgía de los ojos azul-grisáceos enmarcados por el velo negro.

─Vaya ─sin perder su autoridad, ni su dureza, la voz del joven líder adquirió un tono francamente amenazante─: Nunca pensé que serías del tipo que guarda lealtad a un viejo estúpido.

─¡Le juro que no la encontré, señor! ─declaró con desesperación el cautivo; en su voz evidente el reconocimiento de su captor, el temor más intenso que nunca al comprender a quien se enfrentaba─. ¡Busqué por todas partes y ella no está aquí! ¡El patriarca conducía la defensa! ─aulló el guerrero al verse rodeado por los vencedores. Eran tan sólo cuatro hombres, pero habían conseguido acabar con más de tres decenas de los mejores guerreros. Ahora no tenía opción, sabía que la hora de su muerte había llegado. La angustia se apoderó de él al comprender su plena derrota y su deshonra.

─¡Maldición!¡No! ─gritó uno de los guerreros, pero fue demasiado tarde, incluso para alguien con sus reflejos. La flecha había surgido intempestivamente y alcanzado su objetivo.

El prisionero estaba muerto: una saeta decorada con tres listas negras incrustada en la parte posterior de su cuello, había marcado su deshonroso final.

─¡Por el Kami del Sendero! ─exclamó otro guerrero─. ¡Vamos! ─indicó, haciendo ademán de ir en persecución del enemigo, que presumiblemente permanecía oculto en el pequeño bosque que comenzaba tras la propiedad.

─¡Espera, Onno! ─llamó con frialdad el hombre cuyo rostro permanecía tras el velo─: no tiene caso perseguirle, porque estará muerto antes de que le alcancemos ─declaró con seguridad, haciéndoles comprender con esas palabras no sólo la inutilidad de sus acciones, sino que tenía perfectamene clara la identidad del señor del pequeño ejército de sanguinarios que irrumpiera esa tarde en la residencia principal del Daimyo Tendo.

La flecha de las tres listas negras permanecía erguida, enmarcada por la sangre fresca del infortunado asesino, y en las mentes de los guerreros se instaló la certeza de que había sido enviada no como vengadora del honor, sino como portadora de una advertencia silenciosa y contundente.

─Lo siento ─en labios de un feroz combatiente, armado hasta los dientes y en franca postura de ataque, la disculpa sonaba ridícula, y quizás lo mismo pensó el guerrero del velo negro, porque levantó la mano, como desechando el gesto. Su mirada recorrió el vasto jardín procurando, todos bien lo sabían, encontrar la explicación más probable del desastre ocurrido al Clan Tendo; uno de los más poderosos del rumbo.

─¿Crees que la familia escapó? ─preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaños, el mismo a quien el líder había frenado de emprender una persecución inútil. La pregunta le parecía fuera de lugar y tremendamente obvia; pero no pudo contenerse. El panorama era demasiado desolador. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea del porqué estaban ahí, luchando por algo que no les incumbía.

─Tienen que estar aquí ─contestó con dureza un hombre alto, cuyos rasgos y acento denotaban su ascendencia China─. Nadie salió antes que el Clan Saotome llegara ─sus palabras eran correctas, e inconscientemente dejaban entrever algo de su arrogancia característica: era él quien había vigilado los movimientos de la familia desde hacía más de un mes.

Ante la última frase, los ojos azul-grisáceos del líder emitieron un misterioso resplandor. Por un instante el veterano guerrero temió por su vida; pero antes de que surgiera alguna réplica, escuchó la suave voz de una mujer, justo tras él:

─Gracias.

La muchacha era joven; posiblemente contaba unos veinte años, tal vez menos. A juzgar por su apariencia y sus modales era una de las tres hijas del patriarca Tendo, pero al verla a los ojos no pudo encontrar los "destellos de fuego" que su espía le describiera tan profusamente al informarle sobre la heredera de la tradición de combate. Más que flamas, las chispas color ámbar eran miel pura: fresca, natural, sin malicia. Aunque alguien capaz de enfrentar a cuatro aparentes asesinos con una sonrisa, bien podía ser una guerrera, el aura de calidez que la envolvía le hacía pensar que ella jamás había lastimado a ningún ser viviente durante su estancia en el mundo.

─¿Dónde está la heredera? ─al hacer la pregunta y notar el sobresalto de ella comprendió que, una vez más, había olvidado mostrar la cortesía debida. Gruñó por lo bajo; sencillamente, él y los buenos modales no congeniaban─. Lo siento ─se disculpó, al tiempo que hacía una profunda reverencia ante la joven; aunque esta no le prestó atención, puesto que ya había reparado, horrorizada, en la sangre y los cuerpos dispersos por el arruinado jardín.

Las lágrimas asomaron por los bellos ojos, mas no brotaron. Ante este sencillo gesto de fortaleza ante la adversidad él no pudo menos que admirar la indiscutible nobleza de quien, hasta ese momento, había considerado una enemiga. Su mirada siguió a la de ella escudriñando todo cuanto los rodeaba; sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, conocía bien la pérdida y la impotencia para evitar la tragedia. Él también había sido duramente golpeado ese día.

Por un instante permitió a su entrenada mente vagar sin rumbo, repasando los sorprendentes sucesos que lo habían conducido a proteger a la familia para cuya destrucción había sido preparado cada instante de su vida consciente. Aún ahora, no encontraba razón lógica para su actuación, totalmente contraria a los principios que habían regido su existencia; pero su instinto, altamente certero, le indicaba que era la mejor decisión. El destino se encargaría de desengañarlo.

─Llegamos demasiado tarde ─la queja en la voz de Tatewaki, uno de los guerreros mas inexpertos, revelaba su estupor ante lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Contuvo una mueca de cinismo al comprobar que ya no le temía lo suficiente para guardar silencio en su presencia; era una buena señal: detestaba el servilismo y la falta de iniciativa, pues jamás eran útiles en un combate de vida o muerte.

─Honorable señora, le ruego disculpe a mi amo por su inexcusable rudeza ─señaló con parsimonia Mu Tsu, otro de sus hombres, el de ascendencia China, y luego, reiteró la pregunta en tono mucho más aceptable─: ¿Sería tan amable de informarnos sobre el paradero de la heredera? Comprenderá que localizarla es lo único que puede salvar su vida en este momento.

─¿La heredera? ─repitió la mujer, genuinamente confundida, girándose para observar fijamente al extranjero. Su expresión demostrando lo intrigada que se encontraba. La ausencia de temor o cautela en sus ojos hizo comprender a todos que no desconfiaba de ellos.

─Akane Tendo ─indicó el líder sin mayores rodeos al tiempo que, en un insual gesto de nerviosismo, apartaba un poco el velo y la capucha, irreflexiva acción que mostró a la mujer la marca de nacimiento en su oído izquierdo, que era parte vital de su leyenda.

─¡Sombra! ─el reconocimiento fue instantáneo y los hermosos ojos se abrieron a su máximo, expresando la sorpresa desmedida por verlo de cerca. Él se maldijo interiormente por su error, que no dudaba, despertaría recelos comprensibles en su única informante. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y pronto caería la noche: debían encontrar a Akane Tendo antes que lo hiciera cualquiera de los hombres del Clan Saotome.

Salvar la vida de esa desonocida era la única razón para su presencia ahí y no iba a fracasar.


	3. Revelación inesperada

Aún recordaba la primera de las dos flechas de tres listas negras que, momentos antes, surcara el aire para sembrar el caos. Ella seguramente habría sido su víctima; si los reflejos combinados de su padre y Shogashiro no lo hubieran impedido. En cambio, había sido su padre quien cayera, perdida toda posibilidad de sobrevivir, gracias a lo inoportuno de su acción, desprovista de toda estrategia defensiva y propiciada por la desesperación de saberla amenazada: la segunda flecha se había incrustado en el pecho del patriarca, arrebatándole la vida en un segundo.

¿Es que ahora, aparte de la deshonra que ya marcaba su existencia, también debía cargar sobre la conciencia la muerte de su padre?

Sin poder salir de su estupor permaneció mirando al hombre del velo. No podía negar que la sola visión de la cicatriz había bastado para paralizar momentáneamente su corazón. Sombra era un temido bandido, sin Daimyo, ni apellido, que asolaba los territorios circunvecinos y era un declarado enemigo del Daimyo Saotome, a cuyo ejército, en más de una ocasión había enfrentado con relativo éxito. Incluso, el misterioso guerrero se las había ingeniado para arrebatar al Daimyo Saotome el control efectivo de uno de sus territorios más prósperos: el Valle de Sato.

Sin embargo, el evidente antagonismo entre el Daimyo Saotome y Sombra, no representaba una garantía suficiente para poner en riesgo la seguridad de su hermana; aunque, podía decir con sinceridad que desconocía el sitio preciso donde Shinnosuke la había ocultado.

─No sé a dónde la llevó Shinnosuke ─respondió, enfrentando la fría mirada del hombre del velo, el mercenario más célebre de la región; sin saber cómo, consiguió imprimir a su voz la firmeza necesaria para decir─: aunque, lo más seguro es que aún permanezca en la propiedad. Desconozco las entradas a los pasadizos; así que, supongo que será usted quien deberá encontrarla.

Los ojos azul-grisáceos refulgieron peligrosamente, haciéndole comprender la osadía y temeridad de su imprudente respuesta; sin embargo, por una vez no le importó: poco importaba ya ahora que la tragedia había elegido entrar en su hogar sin llamar a la puerta.

Mientras observaba al misterioso guerrero alejarse, pensó en Akane, y en Nabiki. Ninguna de ellas había presenciado la batalla, al contrario que ella y, aunque no sabía donde se encontraban, tenía la firme esperanza de que ambas hubieran sobrevivido ¡Por todos los kamis! ¿Es que su destino iba a ser siempre presenciar cómo, uno a uno, sus seres queridos morían a manos enemigas?

En medio de la desolación que poblaba su espíritu, la comprensión inesperada de que el hombre del velo, no obstante ser un perfecto extraño, era la única esperanza para ellas, la invadió.

─Elegiste confiar, mujer, y puedo asegurarte que el destino recompensará tu decisión.

La profunda voz del guerrero resonó en su interior, alcanzando su misma alma, haciéndole preguntarse si en realidad sería tal y como él decía. Alentada por la suavidad en el tono y la neutralidad del mismo alzó la mirada, descubriendo en los ojos masculinos una expresión difícil de descifrar.

─Has sido muy valiente, el día de hoy, Kasumi Tendo ─añadió el hombre, sin dar muestras de encontrarse afectado por los acontecimientos recientes; tan frío como el mercenario a quien, indudablemente, servía. No se sorprendió de que conociera su nombre; después de lo ocurrido, nada podía sorprenderla ya.

¿Valiente? Ella no supo qué responder a eso. No se consideraba depositaria de un gran valor, jamás lo había sido y tenía suficiente madurez para admitir que el legendario espíritu guerrero de su familia había decidido obviar su legado sobre ella. No. Ella no era la Tendo que todos esperaban; ni siquiera Nabiki lo era. El destino había elegido un sólo recipiente para depositar todas las virtudes y ése era Akane, su amada hermana menor, cuyo paradero desconocía y cuya sola existencia representaba ahora, la única esperanza para el porvenir del Clan al completo.

Al pensar en ello, la desolación se apoderó de su alma mientras comprendía, de pronto, que sin Akane no habría ningún porvenir: la totalidad del clan Tendo, exceptuándolas a ella y sus hermanas, estaba aniquilada. No había sucesores ocultos en algún territorio desconocido. Al contrario que su más acérrimo enemigo, su padre no era partidario de subterfugios como el que había mantenido con vida a Ranma Saotome, el hijo único de Genma Saotome, el líder del clan que, a través de casi cinco décadas, había regido su existencia por una sola norma: el odio hacia la familia Tendo.

Ranma Saotome. El arquero de confianza del Daimyo de Kutsabara, el más afamado estratega guerrero del rumbo, el heredero de la tradición de combate indiscriminado más sanguinaria que había existido nunca... El asesino de su padre.

Ranma Saotome. Genma había ocultado a su hijo arrancándole de los brazos de su joven y vulnerable madre desde el momento de su nacimiento, y cubierto las huellas de su paradero a fin de mantenerlo fuera del alcance de sus numerosos enemigos hasta que llegara el momento de entregarle las riendas del Clan. Un cobarde y un traidor como Genma no tenía otro medio de salvaguardar su posesión más preciada: el único hijo varón legítimo que perpetuaría su linaje.

Y ahora ese niño había crecido, para demostrar que la legendaria crueldad Saotome corría también por sus venas. Apenas aparecer en escena, Ranma Saotome había cobrado fama como uno de los capitanes más notables del rumbo e incluso del país; y, tanto el poder de su ejército como su espada, estaban al servicio del Daimyo de Kutsabara, el gobernante al cual tanto el Clan Saotome como el mismo Clan Tendo debían obediencia.

Pensó en el hombre de ojos grisáceos que se encontraba ahora registrando cada rincón de su hogar en busca de su hermana. Si se trataba de la persona que suponía, entonces cabía suponer también que era plenamente consciente del riesgo que corría al acudir al rescate del Clan Tendo. Tanto el Clan Saotome, como la mayor parte de los clanes vasallos del Daimyo de Kutsabara, habían puesto precio a su cabeza y únicamente las montañas cercanas al Cañón de Fuego y el Valle de Sato eran territorios seguros para él y su ejército.

Apenas podía dar crédito a que Sombra hubiera abandonado la seguridad del valle y las montañas para luchar por una causa que no era la suya.

─¿Qué gana Sombra con todo esto? ─preguntó, aplacando el temor que aún pulsaba en sus entrañas en beneficio de obtener toda la información extra que pudiera. Ya no quedaba mucho por perder y, paradójicamente, cualquier detalle, por nimio que fuera, podía ayudarle a salvar demasiado.

─Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer ─replicó el guerrero, sus ojos azules observándola con recelo, aunque jamás sin respeto. Su mirada, colmada de concernimiento, la conmovió como no lo hacía nada desde la muerte de su esposo. Había algo en ese hombre, algo que la instaba a confiar, a pesar de todo.

─Lo es cuando es a mi hermana a quien persigue ─declaró con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir. Sabía perfectamente que no era el momento para mostrar arrogancia; pero lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos rebasaba todo cuando hubiera experimentado en la vida. Pese a que su existencia había estado plagada de episodios sangrientos jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que todo cuanto conocía y amaba, aquéllo en lo que había aprendido a confiar, sería inmisericordemente aniquilado por un puñado de hombres sin alma ni honor.

─Estamos aquí para ayudar; no para causarles ningún daño ─respondió el guerrero, en perfecta calma─. Tu hermana estará a salvo si acepta la proposición de Sombra, puedes estar segura.

─¿Te atreves a dirigirte a tu amo en esa manera tan irrespetuosa? ─observó de forma un tanto agresiva e imprudente; para ella resultaba un tanto extraña la manera en que el reducido grupo se conducía: con total independencia y sin demandar, ni exhibir para con su líder, la obligada y sumisa cortesía que se le debía a cualquier comandante.

─Me atrevo a lo que haga falta ─declaró el hombre con seguridad pasmosa─: Sombra es mi amigo y estoy con él porque compartimos la misma visión del mundo; pero yo jamás admitiría servir ni ser servido, mujer. Si antes lo llamé amo fue un simple gesto de respeto, dado que és el quien está al mando por el momento, y ha sido él quien eligió exponernos a ser capturados tan sólo para salvar lo poco que queda de tu familia.

─Mi familia está destruida, guerrero ─replicó ella con desolación evidente; la realidad de lo que acababa de acontecer comenzando, por fin, a abrirse paso en su mente, ensombrecida por la tremenda impresión de la batalla─. No creo que tu amigo ─enfatizó la última palabra, no del todo convencida por la explicación del hombre─, pueda hacer algo para salvarla.

─No piensas claramente, mujer ─replicó el hombre, torciendo los labios en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, antes de explicar─: Eventualmente, una familia puede reconstruirse, al igual que un fuerte; surgen nuevos pilares, y se suman ladrillos al muro. Mientras exista un sólo integrante, un clan tiene futuro; esa es una lección histórica: no lo olvides.

─¿No estarás insinuando... ?─aventuró Kasumi, comenzando a comprender muchas cosas, entre ellas, la razón de su padre para insistir en la ceremonia de juramento de lealtad; misma que, afortunadamente, había tenido lugar esa misma mañana: quien desposara a la heredera Tendo, tenía asegurado el dominio de las posesiones del Daimyo Tendo y asegurada, también, la lealtad de los guerreros que le debían vasallaje.

─Exacto ─fue la implacable respuesta del guerrero─. Hasta a ti te sería difícil pensar en una alianza más conveniente, mujer, ¿O no? ¿Quién mejor que Sombra para garantizar al Clan Tendo un refugio seguro y la protección de una espada competente? ¿Quién mejor que el Clan Tendo para proporcionar a Sombra el poder que necesita para enfrentar a los Daimyo?

Ante las palabras del guerrero, Kasumi Tendo sintió todo el peso de la reciente tragedia caer sobre sus hombros, plenamente segura de que la adversidad, esta vez, no estaba dispuesta a retirarse sin cobrar hasta la última gota de sangre Tendo que aún restaba: el matrimonio era algo que jamás, ninguno, ni siquiera su padre, había conseguido exigir a la heredera y salir bien librado.

Esperaba que su hermana, esta vez, se comportara de acuerdo a su posición y reflexionara en la indiscutible conveniencia de una decisión así, en vez de ceder al orgullo; aunque dudaba seriamente que sus esperanzas se materializaran.

Sólo Kamisama sabía lo que ocurriría en el momento en que Akane se enterara de los planes de su inesperado salvador.


End file.
